One of the most difficult problems encountered by chiropractic and orthopedic physicians is the successful treatment of the so-called "carpal tunnel syndrome". This syndrome is defined as a median nerve compression neuropathy at the volar (palmar) aspect of the wrist where the nerve passes beneath the transverse carpal ligament Etiology has four mechanisms, trauma, disease processes, physiological tissue swelling, and over-use injuries Since the space in the carpal tunnel is limited, the injury to the structures is further aggravated by friction with other elements in the tunnel. The carpal tunnel is formed by the anterior concavity of the carpal bones and the flexor retinaculum (transverse carpal ligament). It is a space that has a cross-section that is approximately oval shaped. This space is almost completely occupied by flexor tendons and the median nerve so that there is very little extra space when an injury occurs The result is, therefore, that in this tightly constricted space, the median nerve and tendons further injure themselves by rubbing against each other. Prescribed treatment for the syndrome is, in general, to allow the swollen structures to heal up and thereby have its its swelling reduced. However, since the hand is in use at all times and the structures move back and forth as the fingers and hand are articulated, it is difficult not to re-irritate the injured structures Therefore, in the past, the treatment has been to provide a fixation of the important parts of the hand that cause the structures to move through the tunnel The immobilization has been accomplished by the use of splints such as the "cockup splint" or by the use of a band tightly wrapped around the wrist. The difficulty with both of these methods is that there is always a certain amount of movement of the hand, fingers, etc. that takes place, so that the elements lying within the carpal tunnel are not entirely fixed, and the dimension of the carpal tunnel is not altered. Furthermore, both of these splints are very awkward, since they do limit the use of the hand which is being treated. These and other difficulties experienced with prior art devices have been obviated in a novel manner by the present invention.
It is, therefore, an outstanding object of the present invention to provide a splint system which gives improved successful treatment of the carpal tunnel syndrome.
Another object of the invention is to provide a system for treating the carpal tunnel syndrome without requiring complete immobilization of the hand and fingers.
A further object of the invention is to provide a system for enlarging the dimension of the carpal tunnel, thus allowing decompression of the involved injured structures.
A further object of the invention by enlarging the dimension of the carpal tunnel allowing decompression of the involved injured structures.
A further object of the invention is to provide a splint system that can be used to treat the carpal tunnel syndrome, but which system can be removed readily by the patient for washing and the like.
Another object of the invention is to provide a splint system for use in treating the carpal tunnel syndrome, which system is simple in construction, which is inexpensive to manufacture, and which is capable of a long life of useful service with a minimum of maintenance.
A further object of the invention is to provide a splint system which can be readily applied in the health care practioner's office without the use of special equipment.